1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiper device, and in particular to a wiper device that suppresses plastic deformation of a blade rubber of a wiper blade.
2. Related Art
In a wiper device for wiping a vehicle windshield, a wiper blade is stopped at a specific location at a lower portion of the vehicle windshield when not being operated.
The stationary wiper blade is pressed against the front windshield by a spring provided in a wiper arm that connects a wiper motor that operates the wiper device and the wiper blade. Thus, when the wiper device is not operated for a long duration, there is a concern that the blade rubber of the wiper blade pressed against the front windshield might undergo plastic deformation.
Japanese Patent No. 4038016 (Patent Document 1) for example discloses a wiper device that moves a wiper blade to mutually different stopping positions of P1 or P2 every day when the wiper device has not been used for a duration of 1 month.
In the wiper device disclosed in Patent Document 1 control is performed so that the wiper device moves the wiper blade to the P1 or the P2 when the vehicle is not being driven, and so a vehicle installed computer and wiper motor are operated without starting the vehicle engine, an unfavorable condition when generating power with an alternator. There is accordingly an issue that power stored in the vehicle mounted battery is wasted.